Out of reach
by Asta B
Summary: One beautiful winter morning I was waiting forward for my date, the next moment I am thrown into life that is in a way mine but still it's not mine. All I knew, everyone I knew, the life I had, the life I was supposed to have... Once incident followed by a mistake made out of desperation and it all was gone. AU! Rated T for future chapters, mostly language. More info inside.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, this is supposed to be prologue to a possible quite long (or maybe not so long) fic. Though right now I am writing my other fic, Winter's Sorrow, so I am not planning on writing this one as my number one priority. I just had to write this down, as I got inspired for this like an hour ago. It wasn't that hard to get inspired, as I had in past written (or should I say planned) another fic for another series with similar plot. I never really got to the actual writing, so using this plot in another fic is what will happen with his one now, haha.**

 **To those who will or might get interested in this, I'm mean for posting only prologue and letting it be. I know, muhahahahaa. But I am mean snake, so who cares :P But no, really. I just got inspired for this plot and who knows, maybe I will actually write both fics at the same time (Merlin help me not to get inspired for that third plot I have in my mind bot not quite inspired to write it yet!)**

 **So anyway, I'll stop this senseless babbling and will let you read, if any of you still want to read at this point. MUHHAAHA.**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Have you ever had one of those moments in your life, when you just wonder _what if_? What if you would have done that one thing different? What if that one person didn't exist? What if magic never existed? If so, would your life be different or would people around you be different? But more importantly, would _you_ be different? You have? Good for you. But I, Lily Luna Potter, have _never_ had those moments.

I have never had perfect life, at least not since I turned eleven. One would think going to Hogwarts would be this life-changing perfect moment that will bring to your life happiness, friendships, love and amazing memories that you would share with your kids when the time comes. But it wasn't exactly like that for me. It was full of life-changing moments for me, you can be sure of _that_ , but not in the way one would really expect. You see, when I went to Hogwarts the reality hit me and I learned what it really meant to be _Harry Potter's_ only daughter. Before Hogwarts, my parents tried to protect us kids from the press and unwanted attention, but in Hogwarts? They weren't there to keep nasty people away from their little angels. But even then I never wondered _what if_.

Of course I made friends, though most of them were related to me and I knew them before Hogwarts. There was actually two reasons for that. First reason was the fact that I just happened to have huge family. Two siblings and countless amount of cousins, I don't even want to count as I am sure I will have to start again for several times before I get that right. The second reason was almost as simple as the first one. I was Potter. Daughter of the most famous wizard in the whole magical world. Most of the time it was really hard to know if someone wanted to be my friend because I was Lily or because I was Potter and that was the reason why I prefferred to stay among people I knew my whole life. But still, I never wondered _what if_.

I also found love in Hogwarts, don't ever doubt that. Downside of that was the fact that I fell for the wrong guy. But hey, you just can't force to love or not to love someone! So yeah, I fell for the one and only person I should have never even spoken to. But when you spend almost 24/7 with same people, who aren't exactly the brightest, you just need a time away from them. And this person gave me the escape I so badly needed. We didn't share same bloodline, but we sure as hell shared the burden of expectations and prejudices. So yes, after countless talks during night in the astronomy tower, I fell in love with Scorpius Malfoy. But even when my whole family was against it and I almost lost them, I never wondered _what if_.

After a year of fighting with my family, I finally managed to make them accept Scorpius., at least enough to give him a chance. But as we got rid of one obstacle, we faced another one, but this one wasn't as bad as the first one. It was just some jealous girls from Malfoy's close circle who had hopes of becoming future Mrs. Malfoy, Celeste Zabini being the worst of them. They would try hard to make me jealous and break up with Scorpius by flirting with him constantly or make me fear the Slytherins by jumping on me in dark hallways. Sometimes it became physical and quite violent, but even those bruises and cuts never made me wonder _what if_.

If I have never wondered about what if's, then why I am talking about this right now? That's what you are wondering right now, am I not right? Well, the explanation for that is crazy but still really simple. Wanna hear it? Of course you do. So here you go, believe it or not. It all happened on this beautiful winter morning. I had gone up to Owlery to send a letter to my parents and just as I was about to go down and meet up with Scorpius in front of the Great Hall for our date in Hogsmeade, Celeste freaking Zabini entered the Owlery. I don't really remember what she said to me or what I said to her, but we ended up shouting at each other and taking our wands out. It had taken only one spell to send me flying out of the window.

One innocent spell and I was dead.

One fucking spell and my life changed forever.

One stupid spell and I all my possible what ifs came to life.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this was it. I guess I don't really know what I can say about this or I can't really ask for reviews and such... I guess, haha, but who knows really... Oh, I know! If any of you read this, would you be actually interested to read more? I guess that's something I can ask and who knows, maybe I'll get inspired to write :3**

 **\- Asta B**


	2. The incident

**A/N: So, I did write the first chapter sooner than I thought I will. Next one will also be kind of easy, so we will see when I will manage to write that. But for now, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter one**  
 **The incident**

"Lily Luna Potter! Wake up! _Now_!" someone, Lucy, was screaming into my ear, waking me up in the most unpleasant way. It wasn't exactly the way I wanted to start my day, far from it.  
"Just five more minutes", I mumbled as I turned my back towards Lucy and pulled the covers over my head. I didn't feel like getting up as I was still dead tired, it felt like I hadn't slept at all. A big thanks for this goes to Roxanne and Lucy, my two dearest cousins and my best friends. They had kept me up until 2 am while they were fully aware I had a date the next day, meaning today.  
"But you don't have those five minutes! It's already 8 am!" Roxanne's voice seemed to come from somewhere far away and it took a while to realize what she was saying. And when it hit me, it was my turn to shriek while jumping up and trying to get out of my bed as fast as I could. That just ended with me getting tangled into my sheets and falling of my bed. Apparently that, and the fact that I hurt my knee and hand in the process, was really funny as Roxanne and Lucy were laughing like two mad people.

"You two idiots!" I shrieked as I run to the closet to grab my clothes. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier! I am meeting Scorpius in an hour!"  
"We tried to, many times", I felt Roxanne rolling here eyes as I was searching for the black jeans I wanted to wear.  
"But you just kept saying five more minutes", Lucy continued as I had found the jeans and was now looking for that emerald top.  
"We tried to tell you that you will be late, if you won't get up now", Roxanne added while I was looking now for my underwear and socks. "Bottom drawer, dearie."  
"You still kept insisting on five more minutes", Lucy laughed as she watched me going through my underwear drawer, without managing to find anything.  
"We were about to pour some cold water on you, but luckily you got up", Roxanne was then next to me. "Move, Potter."  
"Still! You could have tried harder!" I whined as I watched hopelessly as Roxanne took out black bra to go with the black panties I had already taken out. "Thank you!"  
"You're welcome, dear", she smirked but I was already in the bathroom.

After quick shower and suffering from trying to put on clothes on damp skin, I rushed out of the bathroom and headed straight for the dorm door.  
"Dearie, your shoes?" I heard Roxanne to call out to me right before I was about to leave the room. I looked down and groaned. I really didn't have shoes on. So, I rushed back to the closet to put on some shoes.  
"Maybe cardigan and jacket too? In the end, it's winter and you are going to Hogsmeade", Lucy was standing next to me holding my black cardigan and green woolen trench coat. I quickly pulled the cardigan on and took the trench coat and headed to the door while pulling that one on, too.  
"What about the letter you needed to send today to your parents along with your bag?" Roxanne was sitting on my bed and holding out the letter and my bag to me.  
"What I would do without you?" I muttered as I grabbed letter and the bag from Roxanne and rushed out of the dorms into common room which was mostly empty.

Just as I was about to leave the common room, Hugo came through the portrait. He smiled as he saw me.  
"So, you finally woke up", he smirked and offered me toast. "Your breakfast?"  
"Oh my Merlin, Hugo!" I moaned happily and took the toast from him. I was so hungry. "What would I do without you and the girls?"  
"You would have most likely slept in, gone out without clothes and died from hunger after five minutes on the date", Hugo grinned at me. I just rolled my eyes but I knew he was right. Damn Hugo, for knowing me so perfectly.  
"Yeah, you are right", I sighed and went past him. "I need to run. I'm late. Bye!"  
"Enjoy your date!" Hugo shouted after me, but I could barely hear him as I was already halfway, okay not really halfway but still, to Owlery as I had to send this stupid letter to mum and dad. _Shit!_ I will be late and Scorpius will kill me!

I didn't make it really that far away before I bumped into someone and we both went flying on the floor.  
"I'm so sorry!" I said as I was trying to get up from the floor, but in the end I just ended up bumping my head into that someone's jaw.  
"For Merlin's sake, Lily!" I heard Al's pained voice. So, I guess that someone was my dear brother Albus.  
"I'm so sorry Al!" I whined as he helped me to get up. "I'm just..."  
"Late for your date. Nothing new there", he laughed and picked my bag from me.  
"Merlin. Does everyone have to see me this morning? I mean I..." I stopped talking the second I saw the jam stain, that came from my toast, on Al's white shirt. I'm so dead!  
"Lily, what...?" Al started but then he followed my gaze and groaned as he noticed the stain too. "Lily!"  
"I'm so sorry Al, I am!" I whined as I took my bag from him. "But I am in hurry. I'm so sorry!"

And then I was running away from my cursing brother. My day didn't start in a good way and so far it didn't seem go into better direction, but when I was finally running up the stairs to the Owlery, I thought that maybe it will get better from this point. But guess what? When I tripped and fell down the stairs, I knew I was wrong. I screamed in frustration as I got up and started to climb the stairs again, but not running this time. I managed to only make few steps before I came face to face with Melissa Longbottom.  
"As clumsy as always I see", Melissa shook her head smiling. "Honestly, Lily. You will get yourself killed one day."  
"Haha, really funny Melissa, really funny", I rolled my eyes and continued going up while Melissa went down.  
"Be careful not to fall from the window in Owlery!" she laughed as she disappeared from my sight.  
"Still not funny, Longbottom!" I shouted after her, but I must admit I was relieved when I finally made it up to the Owlery.

I looked over every owl in the room trying to find our owl. But of course, why would my day get any better if it hadn't been any good so far.  
"You stupid owl! Where are you?" I screamed in frustration. I was already late and I would be even more late after I would finally find that bird. She hates me. Our owl literally hates me. I have no idea why, but since the day James brought her home after buying it in the Diagon Alley, she hated me. She always pecks and claws me, of course that happens whens he doesn't ignore me. Even sending letters with her is hell. It always takes several days for her to deliver my letters, or letters to me. That is when she doesn't lose them. In all honesty, the feeling was mutual.

Finally I spotted the stupid bird, but it really didn't help me as it was sitting close to the ceiling.  
"Zara! Down! Now!" I screamed at her, but she just looked at me lazily and then went back to sleeping. I was feeling myself losing it. I really hated this bird! Then I spotted one of the schools birds and I got an idea. I rushed to that old bird and tied the letter to her leg. I watched as that old owl barely made it out of the window without bumping into the wall. When I turned away I looked at our owl that was still watching me lazily. "Take that, you stupid bird! I don't need you!"

"I don't know what is more pathetic, Potter. You fighting the owl or that you just... exist", I heard her voice. I managed to suppress the groan. Celeste Zabini was the last person in the world I wanted to see now.  
"Go away, Zabini", I hissed at her as I turned to face her. She was standing in front of the door, her hands crossed over chest. There was this annoying smirk on her face.  
"Why? So you can keep fighting with an owl?" she was laughing now and I was getting angrier.  
"You know what? I don't have the time for this!" I muttered and was about to try and get past her, but she stopped me with more maniac laugh.  
"Why not? Oh wait, let me think", she pretended to think hard. "Oh right! You have date with Scorpius! For which you are already late. Fifteen minutes, if I am correct? Poor Scorpius. First he has to fight your whole family to just be with you, and then he gets stood up by you."  
"You...!" I was about to lunge at her, but I had to remind myself that I really didn't have the time for this as I needed to get past that bitch and meet with Scorpius while it still wasn't that late. "Just let me pass. Now!"

But Zabini had other plans for this morning, it seemed. She took her wand out and pointed it at me.  
"Listen Potter. You know what I think about you and Scorpius..." she hissed angrily, but I interrupted her.  
"Yes, I know. You think you are so much more better for him than I am", I was getting annoyed. I really needed to get out of here.  
"I know that I am. You are just little filthy..." her words made me snap. I mean I know how that sentence will end, I have heard it so many times. _You little filthy daughter of filthy whore mother_. You can insult me as much as you want, but you don't insult my family. You just don't.  
"You!" I shouted and went for my wand, but I wasn't fast enough and in my defense, Zabini had her wand already out.  
"Don't you even think about that!" she shouted at me. " _Flipendo!_ "

The next things that followed the spell were chain of little mishaps that lead to something that no one could expect to happen, it even seemed to shock Zabini herself. After the spell had hit me straight in the chest, I stumbled few, or more than few, steps backwards. I seemed to be able to stop right in front of this huge window, which was more like huge arc in the wall, but then I apparently slipped on pretty fresh owl shit, which with my luck would have been Zara's, and I ended up sliding towards the window, one leg up in the air. It felt like this all was happening in slow motion. I just started hopelessly at Zabini, who had terrified expression on her face. We both knew what was about to happen, but neither of us was capable of doing something to stop it from happening. As I saw the sides of the arc in the corner of my eyes, my hands flew up to the sides trying to grab the wall. It was useless, as the window was too wide for me to do that.  
"Potter?!" Zabini had finally snapped out of the shock and she rushed to me, but it was already to late as I was already falling. Last think I remember thinking was _shit_. Last thing I remember seeing was huge and beautiful snowflakes falling down from the sky. Last thing I remember hearing was few high pitched screams coming from somewere below me. And then the darkness took over.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay... I hope you liked this. Comments and questions and opinions and suggestions and whatever is welcomed.**

 _ **Asta B**_


End file.
